


Half an Hour

by neonsign



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonsign/pseuds/neonsign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awning they take refuge under is so small that Akihiko has to press in tight with his back to the storm to protect Minato from any errant raindrops. At least that’s what he says. Backed into a warm and cozy corner with Akihiko’s scent overtaking him, Minato doesn’t argue the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> 3/05 has me all kinds of fucked up so i rewrote something happy that's been sitting on my laptop for a while  
> i hope it's okay; i can't read through my tears

They leave the movies at 10:22pm and it starts pouring exactly seven seconds later. The awning they take refuge under is so small that Akihiko has to press in tight with his back to the storm to protect Minato from any errant raindrops. At least that’s what he says. Backed into a warm and cozy corner with Akihiko’s scent overtaking him, Minato doesn’t argue the point.

“Although we could probably walk,” Akihiko says, idly twining Minato’s hair around his finger. “The station’s right there.”

“Probably.” Minato sounds uninterested.

“Getting wet won’t hurt us,” Akihiko says, licking his lips when Minato’s hand slips inside his jacket, around to the small of his back. In that little alcove, no one can see so it’s fine. “It’s just water.”

“Yeah.”

Neither one moves.

 

* * *

 

At 10:26, Akihiko looks over his shoulder to see if there’s anyone that might see if he just so happens to lean down and kiss another guy. Everyone around them is too busy running from the rain to pay them any mind, so the kiss is long and slow. Minato’s hand slides underneath his shirt and presses against his skin. The taste of that milk chocolate Minato likes so much is sweet against his tongue.

 

* * *

 

The rain might be a little lighter by 10:43pm. That’s what Minato thinks as he looks over Akihiko’s shoulder at the small piece of the city he can see, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s still raining regardless and there’s no point in ruining a good thing, but if this keeps up he’s going to –

Tongue grazes his neck and Minato melts with a sigh. The only things supporting his weight are the wall behind him and legs that are shaking too much for him to put any faith in them. Maybe knowing or maybe too caught up in everything, Akihiko holds his waist and takes some of the burden off his legs – not much, but it helps when Minato loops his arms around his shoulders. What _doesn’t_ help is when Akihiko moves his attention to Minato’s ear.

 

* * *

 

When the clocks turn to 10:51, it’s much quieter without the sound of rain. Kisses are hard to pull away from, but somehow Minato manages, looking up at Akihiko with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Hey, Aki.”

Minato grabs his wrist, moving his hand from his waist to his chest where they can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. Surprise flits across Akihiko’s face, then he’s blushing even worse than Minato and the two of them laugh a little awkwardly.

“Uh, sorry,” Akihiko mumbles. “Guess I lost it a little.”

“It’s okay.” Minato takes his hand and kisses his fingers. “You’ve never been one for words when actions will do, right?”

Akihiko stares at him for a moment before laughing and pinching his side with his free hand. Minato squirms, scrunching his nose and grinning.

“Never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Never.”

“Hmph.” Akihiko frees his hand and cups Minato’s cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Minato smiles. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> i only realized after i published this but half an hour is a long time to make out. i think? i have no concept of time :|c


End file.
